CheckMate
by Kara Serenity
Summary: Ludwig, an average German mechanic, gets woken in the night by a call. One that changes his life! Follow his journey through Schesalnd as he tries to fit into the role of king, falling in love in the process. Ger/Eng Ger/USA Russia/Ger Dark, human names


_**Checkmate**_

~I own only the idea~

* * *

_A man stood before a court. His image was that of my own. Blonde, tall, blue eyes... German. I was staring into a perfect reflection... except I knew it wasn't._

_This man in front of me... he was me... I am him. The only difference is in our attire. While I wear a black muscle shirt and a pair of white shorts, he wears regal clothes._

_A Black cape, adorned with little silver specks on the fur. He wears an onyx and silver lined suit that I can only describe of feeling like silk. Upon his head sits a crown, silver and black as night with a small cross upon the top. In his grasp a scepter rests, Made purely of silver._

_His name rests upon the lips of the gathered... Ludwig Beilschmidt. Everyone knows his name in this world. For he is the Black king in this world which mirrors my own. Which makes Chess seem like a friendly game for twits. In this world, an eternal war rages. White verses Black. This world is essentially a chess board... but there is one difference. in this world, the balance lays upon them fighting._

_There is a side opposed to this, however. The Gray. A combination of both sides which, unlike chess, wish not to play. They wish for more than that. But they may not._

_This world, by the name of Schesalnd, is slowly falling out of balance. I know this, for I am but a spectator..._

Suddenly, ringing woke me up, startling me from my dreams and making me forget about it. I blinked and turned to bash my alarm clock... but I noticed the time. 12 o'clock AM. I groaned and turned to the other side, where I thought my Bruder would be waiting for me, smirking. Instead I was greeted with my phone giving off a blue glow.

I huffed and debated chucking it at a wall... then I realized I'd pay for it later.

I picked up the vibrating thing and flipped it open, noticing it was Feliciano calling.

"Guten Nacht, Feli. Vhat do you vant?" I greeted almost cheerfully before sighing out the rest.

Sleep must have been evident in my voice because a stream of 'I'm so sorry Ludwig Veh~!' in both English an Italian came through the phone.

"Feliciano, shut up. You voke me up, it's too late. Vhat?" I huffed.

"Oh... okay... Well-ah~ Romano and I-ah found a book! It's-ah all about another world Veh~!" I heard Feli say, almost quietly... almost...

Then Romano's voice was nearly yelling in my ear. "G-get over here, potato bastard!" Romano gulped. I knew that it was because, if anything scary were to happen, I was to protect them.

I let out a sigh. "Fine. Just know zhat vhen I get back, no calls for zhe next three days. Ja?" I asked, tired and just wanting to get it over with.

"I don't-ah need you!" Romano yelped just as Feli let out a "No fair!". All I could do was roll my eyes.

"Zhat's zhe deal. Take it, or leave it." I growled.

"Fine!" they huffed in unison.

I yawn and hang up, getting up and dressed, feeling a sense of dread, washing over me in waves.

"Obviously I feeling somezhing. I just got voken up by a book." I chuckle darkly and sigh, slipping on shoes and exiting me room, sticking by the wall for support, even though I know the house like the back of my hand.

"Better safe zhen sorry..." I mutter as I slip through the shadows and down the stairs.

Soon I arrive at the door and realize I never asked them where they were. As if answering my thoughts, a faint buzzing is felt in my pocket and I pull out the phone with a text of coordinates. I smile softly and leave, ignore the faint pitter of rain against my skin.

'_Feels refreshing,_' I think as I pause, closing my eyes and raising my arms, as if embracing the rain. I guess I was but... Anyways.

I slipped into my car and shook my head, dislodging rain droplets before staring up and pulling out of the drive way, off to destination unknown.

Soon, I arrived at an old Warehouse. I knew this place... I just can't remember why...

I entered, gripping the flashlight and hand-gun I had when the memories hit me, bringing me to my knees.

_A young boy gripped his brother's hand as he walked through the black market. Men opened coats, showing their wares, one even winked. He felt sick... he didn't know why._

_Then he saw something. A glossy chess board. It shimmered in the light The ones in white sparkled with the glow and the board glowed from it's own glow. He wouldn't blame the sparkles in the white, or glitter on the black. Nor would he blame the spotlight._

_When he pointed it out Gilbert sigh. "Vesten... Ve can't. Ve already have enough games at home." he said, then regretted it when the cutest puppy dog eyes came from the child._

_"You want the board?" the man at the stall asked. "Well, good luck to you. It's cursed, err somethin' like that. First person to touch it gains the curse. First person to play with it..." the man trailed off._

_Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You said the same thing about the toaster." he growled._

_"No, I said it COULD be cursed. This one... It has some weird shit." the man shook his head._

_Ludwig reached out and touched the board, ignoring the man._

_The two bartered, not noticing the little boy playing by himself, he played a game before setting it up again. By that time they had reached a deal and Gilbert took it. "It'll curse me." he muttered and left, buying a few more items before leaving._

"V-vhat...?" I asked myself quietly, then shake my head.

After a few more moments of searching, I found the two, reading.

"Alright." I state, clapping my hands together, startling them.

"AH!" the scream and cower together, clinging.

I roll my eyes and crouch down, reading the book as they calm down.

"Simple enough." I murmur to myself.

Romano scowls. "We already-ah knew-ah that! Stupid potato bastard..." he growled but I was unfazed. All because of an accident, his brother had been hurt mentally, making him immature to deal with that pain. A German fellow caused it. Just my luck to look exactly like him.

Feliciano huffed gently. "Fratello! Be-ah nice! He-ah did agree to-ah help us! Even-ah though he was-ah sleepin'!" Feli pointed out in my defense.

"Yeah yeah... whatever!" Romano snapped back and then looked at the book.

"Alright-ah. It's-ah written in Latin." Feli grins and claps his hand together.

They started quietly before their voices rose and suddenly, a square appeared on the ground, filling itself out and then, chess pieces filled the board. The two couldn't stop and they continued. Suddenly, I noticed there was no black or white king... Or a black queen... It struck me as odd.

As that thought passed through my mind, a force pulled me to it, dragging me in.

The last thing I see before I lose this world... is four figures staring at me. Mein Vati... Feli, Romano... and their grandfather... But Vati and Roma Vargas are dead...

That's what haunts my mind. But then I black out as I hit something solid, eliciting gasps from people.

* * *

I open my eyes slowly and a man stares down at me.

The fellow become relieved. "Thank the players you didn't die! We don't want to lose our brand new king!" The man chuckles nervously. He was about average, Silver hair and...

"Gilbert?" I ask, coughing gently.

'Gilbert' froze and looked down, realization lit his features. "Vesten?" he asked incredulously.

I gave a soft smile. "Hey Bruder," I murmur and I'm pulled to my feet, pulled into an embrace.

"You've grown!"

"Nein. You're just short." I retort and chuckle softly.

Gilbert almost radiates with anger and indignation. He huffs and pace a hand on his chest mocking hurt. "How dare you! Mein own flesh und blood Bruder! Insulting me?" he huffs again.

I simply ruffle his hair. "Guten Tag to you too, Bruder."

He rolls his eyes and laughs. "Ja, ja. Couldn't get enough of zhe awesome me, huh?" he smirked.

"And your ego never changed," I mutter.

"Vhat vas zhat?" Gilbert demanded suddenly.

"Nozhing." I give a soft smile and hug him again, pulling away just as the door opened.

In strolled a tall figure with silver hair and violet eyes. An almost clearly fake smile lit upon his face, looking dark and innocent, violent and childish. A true mask of mysteries that never reached his cold and calculating eyes.

He looked at Gilbert and for a second, the facade crumbled, leaving pure malice and blood lust before building up within seconds, leaving him with true curiosity show over the mask.

"Who is thees?" He asked, sounding quite funny. His voice seemed young and childish... yet he was obviously a man. A Russian, by the sounds of it.

"None of your business," Gilbert growled, pausing before continuing. "The new king. You've got to vait in line, commie." Gilbert smirked, sneering.

The man's face grew dark and he starting chanting something softly. It sounded like 'Kol kol kol' Whatever the hell that meant.

I stepped between them. "Ignore mein bruder. I'm Ludvig... Ludvig Beilschmidt." I added, holding my hand out for him to shake.

What he does next is startle me. First he give a soft and genuine smile. Then he bow and takes my hand, kissing it as if I am a Victorian age lady and he is an old-fashion man. This brought blush to my cheeks and my brother growled behind me.

"Back off." he hissed, pulling me behind him.

"Just saying hello," He smile his funny smile again before continuing very darkly, "And good bye." With that, he turned on his heel and walked out the door.

"Vhat vas zhat about?" I asked as Gilbert lead me down almost the same path.

"The commie's Ivan. Braginski. The bastard... He's the Black prince. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. I suggest you don't either." Gilbert announced, passing a servant how could only gawk as his language.

"Any who, you've got the whole palace waiting to see you. You've gotta look purdey." Gilbert chuckled, dragging me into a room and zipping around me, doing God know's what.

Soon a mirror was held before me and my breath caught in my throat as something came over me and a new dream began...

_A man stood before the court, dressed as I am now. But there's a difference. These people look onto him... me... not with hope and love... but with sheer unadulterated fear. These people are not here because they would sell their lives to go... but because they must._

_My mirror image stares back a me, a dark smirk upon his face, going well with his insane eyes. "Hello, I've been expecting you," he smiles his twisted smile and takes my hand out of the court and into a bedroom. He then frowns and takes off his crown, letting long hair fall out. Vati..._

_He smiles sadly at me. "Don't end up like me. You see, vhen I came to zhis vorld, Roma vas vith me. But he, like Ivan vill, became corrupt. You have to trust me. Get out vhile you can!" he hisses as the dream fades._

Gilbert's waving a hand in front of my face. "Bruder, ve have to g-" What he tried to say was cut off as a door slammed open, drawing our attention. Ivan ran in and grabbed my hand.

"Battle, in the courtyard. You have to be in the fight." Ivan explained as I'm dragged down a few flights of stairs.

I suddenly am shoved into an armory, they suit me up and shove me out the door. I am almost unprepared when I'm bathed in sunlight. The battle lay before me.

White and black blurs lunged at each other and I barley have time to duck before my head is nearly taken off by a sword. I do a backwards handspring, years of acrobatics put to the test, propelling myself back just in time to miss a spear being brought down.

I feel dazed as I pulled out the sword attached to my back from the armory, defending myself well as years of sparring came into effect. A gun is what I'd have preferred, but that didn't matter now.

I growl as the spear nicks my arm. Then, suddenly they stop. One smirks and I turn to face my attacker... Only to get a shovel in my face.

As I pass out, blood and pain mixing, forming a horrible agony, my last coherent thought is 'I'm going to die...'

* * *

Faintly I can feel myself being moved. I open my eyes carefully. From my vantage point I judge my position.  
Someone has me on their shoulder and are leading me down a long corridor. Just as that thought comes into my mind, he halts in front of a door.

The man, as I now can tell, opens it and drops my on the ground, causing my eyes to fly open and a gasp wriggle it's way out of my throat.

A laugh rings out in my ears, flying around the room. I look up, feeling the heavy weight of the chains on my abused limbs. A man is laid upon the bed, dressed in elegant white.

"So, You're the new black king? Kind of dull." His English voice echoes in the barely furnished room as more laughter fills my ears in bucket fulls.

I growl and force myself to stand, stalking over and startling him when I stand over him, dragging my chained hands slightly.

"I never asked to participate is zhis var. I vas dragged in vizhout my consent. If you vant to make fun of me, fine. But at least learn zhe back story." I grit out, pain startling to overwhelm me.

He opens his mouth and stutters out a meek apology. "I-I didn't know-"

I cut him of with a sigh. "Zhat's right. You didn't." I murmur and sit down on the floor again, closing my eyes.

The man stands and plops down next to me, very ungracefully.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." he says softly, sticking a hand out.

I gently reach up with a chained hand, shaking his in my bigger hand, enveloping his. "Ludvig. Beilschmidt." I add as almost an after thought.

"Gilbert's brother? Wow... S-so... You two aren't from around here... are you?" Arthur asks gently. I reply by shaking my head.

"So, I guess you don't know much of this war then..." Arthur trails off.

"N-no... All I know is mein Vati, Claus Beilschmidt, varned me to run from zhe black side." I scratch my neck.

"That's good... but... I have a question..."

"Vhat?" I look up at him, confusion dancing in my blue orbs.

Arthur looks uncomfortable. "W-well... w-would you be our white king?" He asks suddenly, looking me straight in my eyes.

I become frozen, I feel far away and I see myself nodding at his question. "A-alright."

"Good. Now come then. Let's get rid of zhis black." Arthur smiles, offering me a hand as he gets up.

After a moment's hesitation, I take it. All I know now, is that I have to play my part... and try to figure this place out. It seems that I shouldn't have gotten up this morning at all. For now, I was a nations king... and I have a job now. More important than any I had before.


End file.
